Immortal
by darkpassion25
Summary: Wesker didn't really die, his body went into hibernation and 15 years later he's making a comeback. Rating may change.
1. Still Alive

AN: I decided to take a break from Allan Wesker because of writer's block, and decided to make this new fiction starring Albert Wesker.

Immortal

Chapter 1: Still Alive

"Damn you Chris, Jill, Sheva, and the rest of your pitiful crew." Wesker thought as his body was surrounded by lava burning the flesh of Uroboros.

"It seems that I still can't die, but I can't do anything either." He said in his mind, Uroboros is weak against heat but due to the progenitor virus put into me when I was young, and the virus I injected into my body at the mansion It has evolved into a new form and heat only paralyzes it instead of killing it."

"So I will be stuck in this hell for God knows how long, but if by some small chance I get out I will find each person who has gone against me and give them a very slow and painful death." he thought as he smirked.

But it would be years before he ever got out and until he would be free he would learn what it is like to be the pawn instead of the master.

Meanwhile in New York...

Chris was over at Jill's new apartment.

It had been over a year since Wesker's defeat and the viruses that were sold all over the world were gone after TriCell and the Agency had been disbanded like Umbrella.

Claire had found Steve Burnside and Sherry Birkin in an old Umbrella lab and brought them back to the BSAA to be treated for the viruses put into them.

Leon became the new head of the C.I.A. after the old head was found selling the T-Virus to other countries. Leon was the one that caught him with a little help from Ada Wong and after that the two became partners.

The government overlooked Ada's original jobs for Umbrella and the Agency because she told them where and who people were selling viruses to.

Sheva became Josh's fiance after Kijuju because the two of them had realized their feelings for each other.

The truth about Racoon City, Umbrella, and the viruses was released to the public resulting in a little panic until they were told the head of Umbrella had been defeated and the viruses had been eradicated from the earth.

The antibodies taken from Jill used to create Uroboros were put back into

Trulher and she had turned back into the way she was before brown hair, and darker skin.

Truly all was right with the world well almost right.

"Jill ever since I thought you died I realized something," Chris said nervously, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He got on his knee and said," Jill Valentine will you marry me and become Mrs. Redfield?"

Jill excitedly said, "Yes, Chris you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that." She went over and kissed him with a lot of passion before leading him to her bedroom.

Truly all was right with the world.

AN:The next couple chapters will be about Wesker in the volcano thinking about what he has done. Please Review.


	2. Lonely and Insane

AN: Here is Chapter 2. It has been about a year since Resident Evil 5 and Wesker wants to know why he has deserved this fate.

Immortal

Chapter 2: Lonely and Insane

"Why?" thought Wesker, "Was it wrong to try and fix the world? To stop humanity from destroying itself?"

"Is it wrong to have power?" he thought.

His body had not changed ever since he was infected with Uroboros. He no longer felt pain, he only felt the fear of death. Most of his life the man known as Albert Wesker thought of death as an annoyance never as a threat.

But he was now stuck in a volcano unable to heal himself or die. He had gotten used to the pain after a couple months or was it weeks? He could not tell anymore.

He wished that someone was there with him. Like Birkin his old colleague or Krauser his most loyal soldier. Hell he would even take that stupid, annoying, and flirting female scientist Excella. Just as long as he wasn't alone.

He remembered the first time he met William Birkin.

__

Flashback:

Wesker walked down the halls of the lab looking for the lab to meet the scientist James Marcus, but unfortunately he was lost.

"Fuck," he muttered, "Just where the hell am I?" He walked a couple of more paces before bumping into a fellow scientist.

"Sorry," he said to the man with blondish brown hair. "It is alright," he replied, "I wasn't looking where I was going either."

"This is kind of embarassing," Wesker said, "but do you know where I can find the lab? I'm sort of lost."

"I was heading there myself." he answered him, "my name is William Birkin."

"Albert Wesker," he said, "I guess we should be going then."

Later that day they learned they were going to be apprentices to the scientist and partners with each other.

End Flashback:

"Things were so much simpler then," he thought.

"The voices in my head tell me to give up, but I will prove them wrong I will be god no matter what." he assured himself.

Meanwhile in a hospital:

"What should we name her?" Chris asked his wife.

She looked at him smiling and then looked down at the black haired girl with little blue eyes.

"How about... Allison?" she suggested. The baby giggled when it heard the name.

"I guess that is a yes," Chris laughed as he put it on paper and then bent over and kissed them both on the heads.

AN: Chapter 3 will be up soon and it will take place 15 years after Resident Evil 5. Please Review.


	3. Lost

AN: Chapter 3. 15 years after Resident Evil 5 and Wesker can't take the torture anymore.

Immortal

Chapter 3: Lost

"If there is a God," Wesker prayed, "I wish to be forgiven and free from this fiery hell."

Nothing happened.

"It is not fair!" he screamed in his head. "There are people who have done things much worse than I have and you make me suffer the most?!"

"This is why I wanted to be God, because I would help people. Even if it meant killing a few people to do it!. They would worship me! Not some being no one sees or hears. Someone who they pray to, but never answers those prayers! Wesker started to yell in the lava despite the fact it hurt him.

Meanwhile in the African BSAA Headquarters...

"Sir, we are getting life signs from the volcano outside of the Kijuju region." the soldier said to Josh.

"Josh," Sheva said, "you don't think its?"

"Calm down," Josh said to his wife, "It is propably nothing."

"Well the Americans don't think so," the soldier said, "they are sending Billy Coen, Rebecca Chambers, and Barry Burton to check it out.

Back at the volcano...

Black tentacles came out of the lava grabbing the rocks around it pulling something out from deep within the volcano.

"Free at last!" Wesker screamed, "I truly am God!!!

He was so busy thinking of ways to get his revenge he didn't notice one of his tentacles knocking a rock down toward his head.

"This is Agent Coen here along with agents Chambers and Burton," Billy said into the walkie talkie, "target is directly in front of us."

Billy Coen was on the run from the government for eleven years until finally being caught, but right before his execution he was spared thanks to the head of the C.I.A.

He did have to work with the BSAA for a couple years though.

As they reached the center of the volcano they saw a man with blonde hair on the ground.

Rebecca instantly knew it was the Ex-S.T.A.R.S. captain, Albert Wesker.

He did not look that much older since being part of S.T.A.R.S.

In fact he still looked like he was thirty instead of fifty.

Wesker took one long look at them before saying, "Who are you?"

AN: Chapter 4 will be up soon. Please Review.


	4. Awake

AN: Chapter 4. Wesker is out of the volcano and ready to get revenge.

Immortal

Chapter 4: Awake

"Who am I?" Rebecca said, "Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I don't remember you!" Wesker replied, "I only remember things that are important to me and what I do!"

"Well I'll have you know, I was part of BRAVO team back at the mansion!" Rebecca yelled annoyed at the fact he didn't consider her a threat.

"Oh yes, you were that annoying little brat." Wesker said.

"Annoying little?" Rebecca said.

"Quiet," Wesker interrupted, "my head is soar from that rock that fell on me and your big mouth is just making it worse."

"How dare you!" Rebecca yelled only for Wesker to poof in front of her and grab her neck.

"I said quiet!" Wesker screamed in her ear while choking the life out of her.

"Rebecca!" Billy and Barry yelled when they saw what was happening. Billy fired his pistol at Wesker, but he just disappeared and reappeared whenever a bullet got near him.

He was about to attack Billy when suddenly, Barry put a grenade launcher in Wesker's mouth.

"Oh Fuck!" Wesker screamed in his head.

Barry shot the grenade launcher and Wesker's head exploded all over the soot covered rock.

"Good shot Barry," Rebecca said, "and Chris said he was tough."

"It would be wise for you to listen to Redfield," Wesker said menacingly, "because you will die if your not careful."

They all looked at Wesker's body and saw that black worms were morphing into a head and then changed colors to match the rest of the body.

"How?" said Barry.

"Uroboros has evolved into something far more powerful than you can ever hope to imagine." Wesker answered.

"Then I guess we will have to keep shooting you until you are dead and can't regenerate." Billy said as he, Rebecca, and Barry pointed their weapons at him.

"Fools, don't you understand," Wesker said, " you can't kill God because God is immortal!"

Black tentacles burst from his back and turned into the shape of bat-like wings.

Meanwhile...

The phone rang in the Redfield home.

"Honey, can you get it?" Jill said from the kitchen.

"Sure," said Chris.

"Hello." he said into the phone.

"Chris, its me Leon." Leon said.

"Leon," Chris said, " How is the C.I.A. and your wife?"

"They are both fine," Leon replied, "but there are two things I need to ask you. First, how is Aiden?

"Fine, said Chris, "he is dating Allison though."

"And me not there to teach him the facts of life." Leon joked.

"I did it for you." Chris said.

"Did you pull the pistol on him when you mentioned Allison?" Leon asked.

"Hey!" Chris yelled, "It was empty!"

"Sure it was, but that is not the reason I called you." Leon said.

"What is it, another terrorist threatening with the T-Virus?" Chris asked.

"No," Leon said seriously, "Wesker is back."

Chris looked worried.

"We sent Billy, Rebecca, and Barry. When they didn't report back in we sent a team to go find them. They were hurt pretty badly, but they were still alive. Chris your the only one to ever beat him in combat so we need your help. Leon finished.

Chris was silent for a few minutes before saying,"No."

"What," Leon said.

"I said no!" Chris screamed, "Never again. You can't expect me to go through that again. I finally got over my post traumatic stress disorder, and I now have a life! Find somebody else!"

"But," Leon said before being cut off when Chris slammed the phone down.

Allison Redfield looked at her father and whispered to herself, "Don't worry dad, things will be all right. I hope."

She then closed the door.

Meanwhile in Africa...

"Before I start my revenge," Wesker said, "I must go get something."

AN: Chapter 5 will be up soon. If you didn't know Allison is Chris and Jill's daughter and Aiden is Ada and Leon's son and they are both dating.


	5. Terror Reborn

AN: Sorry for the wait.

Terror Reborn

_Abandoned Lab: Africa_

"Finally, the last of Uroboros now belongs to TriCell.," said Dr. Kirk, former researcher of the fallen pharmaceutical company, Now humanity can evolve into its next phase of evolution."

When TriCell was caught working with the remnants of Umbrella, the BSAA had most of them arrested or shot on sight. Those that escaped were forced to live on the run. Some believed they should create more B.O.W.s to protect them, but without a working lab there was no way to control the beasts and their appetites. Their only hope was an old lab used by Excella and Wesker that contained one extra missile filled with Uroboros to try and succeed where they had failed.

"Great, now lets get to work on using it to avenge our fellow researchers," said another researcher. Unfortunately the group didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Looks like you did the hard part, too bad for you it will have been all for nothing," said shadowed figure known as Wesker. He quickly moved at inhuman speed as he tore the scientists and their guards apart like papaer.

"All too easy," he said. He searched through their dead bodies finding only a handgun and a few rounds of ammunition, but on the scientists he found vials of the G-Virus and T-Veronica Virus.

"Interesting," he said as his mind began thinking of ways to use them to his advantage. He then looked at the missile that had the word Uroboros on it. He then took two vials he found and used his fist to release the black ooze into the vials.

"Now onto phase 2," he thought to himself as he entered a hidden room that not even Excella knew about.

Inside the room was rows and rows of capsules filled with dead bodies of what looked human or at least had been at one time. He then walked toward one in the corner marked: WCS-113 .

"I figured you would still be alive," he said to the figure within the capsule. He then took the two vials of Uroboros and released them into the capsule. The black worms quickly attached themselves to the body and entered it very slowly. The body twisted violently in all directions befor settling back down.

"Good to see you survived," he said before picking up the viruses from earlier and injecting them into the mutated body.

Upon being injected with the viral agents the figure broke the capsul before falling onto the floor revealing a boy about 17 years of age with medium-length golden hair, pale skin, decently shaped muscles, and glowing red eyes.

"Come along now, we don't have time to waste," Wesker said motioning for the boy to follow.

The boy turned towards him and replied, "As you wish father."

AN: Bet you were surprised by this ending weren't you?


End file.
